kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Typhoon (Rider 1)
The is Kamen Rider 1's transformation belt which is powered by wind. His first belt has a white strap until he receives an upgrade (along with a new costume) with a red strap similar to Kamen Rider 2's belt. Furthermore, the Typhoon is also present to Shocker Inhumanoids as well, though only to be concealed with the Shocker emblem buckle. In its original form, Hongo needed to expose his Typhoon Belt to strong gusts of wind in order to transform, typically while riding his Cyclone motorcycle. After Hongo's upgrade, he gained the ability to absorb wind by himself, similar to Ichimonji. The elder Takeshi of the present day, as seen in Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai, now has his Typhoon belt with a shield the same as found in Rider 2's belt, which would remain shut until he transformed. This is presumably the result of a further modification. Later, in the Kamen Rider 1 film, Rider 1 gains another new upgrade which upgrades his Typhoon as well. This Typhoon's belt strap is white and has a large shield covering the belt which only opens up during transformation, similar to Super-1's Cyclode belt. When Takeshi had died, this Typhoon was able to absorb the energies from the flames of his pyre, which were powerful enough to revive him. Gallery Rider 1 Typhoon Sakurajima.png|Original Kamen Rider 1's Typhoon. New1Typhoon.png|New Kamen Rider 1's upgraded Typhoon. Typhoon2014.png|Rider 1's Typhoon in Kamen Rider Taisen. Upgraded Typhoon.png|Rider 1's upgraded Typhoon in Kamen Rider 1. Double Typhoon The "Kamen Rider No.1 Typhoon" (right) and "Kamen Rider No.2 Typhoon" (left) powers were combined to charge the Double Typhoon, Kamen Rider V3's transformation belt and first and foremost weapon. Shiro Kazami transforms into V3 by performing the "transform", a series of moves which activates the 2 revolving pistons of the Double Typhoon, and then converts the accumulated wind energy to transform Kazami into Kamen Rider V3. The combination of the Double Riders' Typhoons allows V3 to utilize both the "Skill" of No.1 and the "Strength" of No.2. Decadriver When Kamen Rider Decade used his Kamen Ride Card to disguise himself as Ichigo, the Decadriver took on the appearance of Rider 1's Typhoon belt, unlike other Kamen Rides where the Decadriver is still present. It changed back when the Decadriver/Typhoon was struck by Captain Marvelous as Akarenger. It is unknown if this is a property of the card itself or a yet-undemonstrated ability of Decade's. Behind the scenes Merchandise A metal wristwatch, modeled on Rider 1's Typhoon, was released as a pre-order gift accompanying the video game Kamen Rider: Seigi no Keifu (2003). Appearances * Kamen Rider **Episode 1: The Mysterious Spider Man **Episode 2: The Terrifying Bat Man **Episode 3: Monster, Scorpion Man **Episode 4: Cannibalism, Sarracenian **Episode 5: Monster, Mantis Man **Episode 6: Grim Reaper, Chameleon **Episode 7: Duel With Grim Reaper Chameleon! World Fair Impression **Episode 8: Strangeness! Bee Woman **Episode 9: The Terrifying Cobra Man **Episode 10: The Revived Cobra Man **Episode 11: Bloodsucking Monster, Gebacondor **Episode 12: Murder, Yamogelas **Episode 13: Tokageron and the Big Monster Army **Episode 40: Deathmatch! Monster Snowman vs. Two Riders **Episode 41: Magma Monster Ghoster, Decisive Battle at Sakurajima **Episode 49: Cannibalistic Monster, Sea Anemone **Episode 51: Stone Monster Unicornos vs. Double Rider Kick **''Kamen Rider vs. Shocker'' **Episode 52: My Name is Mysterious Birdman Gilgalass **Episode 53: Monster Jaguarman's Ready-to-Die Motorbike War **Episode 54: Sea Serpent Man of the Phantom Village **Episode 55: Cockroach Man!! The Terrifying Bacterial Ad-Balloon **Episode 56: Amazon's Poison Butterfly Gireera **Episode 57: Tsuchigumo Man Poisonmondo **Episode 58: Monster Poison Lizard, Duel in Fear Valley!! **Episode 59: The Bottomless Swamp Monster, Earthworm Man! **Episode 60: Mysterious Owl Man's Murderous X-Rays **Episode 61: Monster Catfishgiller's Electric Hell **Episode 62: Monster Hedgehoras' Murder Skull Plan **Episode 63: Monster Rhinogang's Autorace of Death **Episode 64: Monster Cicadaminga's Song to Kill Everyone **Episode 65: Monster Dr. Insect and the Shocker School **Episode 66: Shocker Graveyard, Revived Monsters **Episode 67: The Shocker Leader Appears! Riders in Danger **Episode 68: Doctor Shinigami, the True Meaning of Terror? **''Kamen Rider vs. Ambassador Hell'' **Episode 69: Monster Gillercricket's Claws of Impending Death **Episode 70: Monster Electric-Guitarbotal's Fireball Attack **Episode 71: Monster Horseflygomes' Rokkoudai Mountain Pursuit **Episode 72: Vampiric Mosquilas vs. Two Riders **Episode 73: Double Riders' Defeat! Shiomaneking **Episode 74: Deadly Bloodsucking Fiends!! Good Luck, Rider Boys' Squad **Episode 75: Poison Flower Monster Roseranga - The Secret of the House of Terror **Episode 76: Three Head of Generator Monster Seadragons!! **Episode 77: Monster Newtgeth, Duel at the Farm of Hell!! **Episode 78: The Dreadful Urchindogma + The Phantom Monster **Episode 79: Hell Ambassador!! The True Meaning of Fear? **Episode 80: Gel-Shocker Appears! Kamen Rider's Last Day! **Episode 81: Kamen Rider Dies Twice! **Episode 82: Monster Jellyfish Wolf, Dreadful Rush Hour **Episode 83: Monster Inokabuton, Defeat the Rider With Crazy Gas **Episode 84: Watch Out, Rider! Isoginjaguar's Hell Trap **Episode 85: Sludge Monster, Dreadful Murder Smog **Episode 86: Monster Eaglemantis' Human Hunt **Episode 87: Gel-Shocker's Delivery Man of Death **Episode 88: Bizarre! The Picture of the Black Cat That Calls for Blood **Episode 89: Fear's Pet Strategy, Drop Rider into Hell! **Episode 90: Fear's Pet Strategy, Rider SOS **Episode 91: Gel-Shocker, Enroll in Terror School **Episode 92: Atrocity! Fake Kamen Riders!! **Episode 93: 8 Kamen Riders **Episode 94: The True Identity of the Gel-Shocker Leader **Episode 95: Monster Garaox's Sky-Flying Car **Episode 96: Takeshi Hongo, Cactus Monster Exposed!? **Episode 97: Takeshi Hongo, Transformation Impossible **Episode 98/Finale: Gel-Shocker Annihilated! The End of the Leader!! * Kamen Rider V3 **Episode 1: Rider No. 3: His Name is V3! **Episode 2: Last Testament of the Double Riders **Episode 21: The Double Riders Live **''Kamen Rider V3 vs. Destron Mutants'' **Episode 33: V3 in Danger! Riders One and Two Return!! **Episode 34: Critical Moment! Baron Tusk vs. The Three Riders!! * Kamen Rider X **Episode 5: The One-Eyed Monster's Human Review Operation! **''Five Riders vs. King Dark'' **Episode 27: Special Edition, Full Force of Five Riders!! * Kamen Rider Stronger **Episode 38: Appearance! Riders 1, 2!! **Episode 39/Finale: Goodbye! The Glorious Seven Riders! **''All Together! Seven Kamen Riders!!'' * Kamen Rider (Skyrider) **''Eight Riders vs. Galaxy King'' **Episode 27: Tank and Monster the Second Generation Corps, Full Force of Eight Riders **Episode 28: Eight Riders' Great Training of Friendship **Episode 54/Finale: Farewell, Hiroshi Tsukuba! Eight Heroes Forever.... * Kamen Rider Super-1: The Movie * Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!! * Kamen Rider Black RX **Episode 41: Terror of the 100 Eyed Hag **Episode 42: The Four Commanders Are Banished **Episode 43: Defeated!! RX **Episode 44: Fight! All Riders **Episode 45: False Rider's Last Days **Episode 46: The Riders' All Out Charge **Episode 47/Finale: A Shining Tomorrow! * Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders * Kamen Rider Fourze **Episode 2: Space Superiority **''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max'' ** Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z * Kamen Rider Gaim ** Ressha Sentai ToQger Vs. Kamen Rider Gaim Spring Vacation Combining Special ** Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai * Kamen Rider Drive ** Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Vs. Kamen Rider Drive Spring Vacation One-Hour Combining Special ** Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3 * Kamen Rider Ghost **Episode 24: Appearance! The Mysterious Warrior! ** Kamen Rider 1 **''Last Chapter: 1 & Heisei'' }} Category:Transformation Gear